The War to End All Wars
by Entlein
Summary: The battle begins. It's all out war, the battle to end all battles. Either Harry or Voldemort must die, but in the midst of it all... Hermione Granger encounters one Draco Malfoy. Loyalty versus love: how can they decide? postHBP
1. Prologue

_Well, my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Feedback of all sorts welcome._

_Disclaimer: Everything except the plot line belongs to Rowling. In case you hadn't noticed..._

It will end today.

The war has lasted a long time. Both sides have had high casualties, but both sides have also swelled innumerably. Voldemort's death-eaters, excluding a small portion of dead and traitorous ones, have all returned. He has managed to recruit most of the giants. All of the dementors are fighting for his army, alongside those they once guarded – the prisons are emptied, the one-time inmates having since become part of the ranks of death-eaters. Wizards and witches from across the globe have flocked to join him, acting out of fear or blood lust.

Some, though, have not joined him. The Order of the Phoenix has grown, too. Some giants chose our side, as have the centaurs. Many of the wizarding community have also joined the Order, choosing to follow their erstwhile champion. After all, Harry had yet to lead them astray. On my suggestion, we've also recruited muggles. In the year following Dumbledore's death, the ministry began to crumble. While some of the more military areas, such as the auror department, remain strong, others have collapsed. The ministry is no longer in control of who uses magic and when – too many times have wizards been sent apparating to the sites of illegal magic usage, only to have themselves blown apart by the death-eaters responsible. Muggle memories have ceased to be modified.

Muggles have slowly become aware of the magical world that has existed alongside theirs for so long. Muggle death rates have been high. It didn't take them long to realise that these deaths were not the work of natural disasters or terrorists. They have become acquainted with the truth, and wanted to fight back. We realised that there's no reason why the muggles shouldn't join the war. Magic-less though they may be, their armies and weapons are impressive and effective. Muggles and wizards have at last begun to unite against Voldemort.

A lot has changed since Dumbledore's death. I've become the secret keeper of Number 12, Grimauld Place in his stead. (Harry would have taken the responsibility on himself, but his burden is heavy enough as it is.). I take my position very seriously. I've done everything I can think of to improve headquarters. Hogwarts stood empty, so I've transferred its entire library to Number 12. It wasn't hard. All it took was a few NEWT-level shrinking and transportational charms. Using these books, I've been able to enlarge the building, transfiguring rooms into whatever the army needs, from massive dormitories to combat-training rooms.

To accommodate the army's ever increasing size, and to try and lessen the number of wizards travelling to and fro from HQ, a second safe house has been created. This is in Hogsmeade. This second building is home mainly to the families of Order members, muggles and wizards alike. In such times, everyone must be able to defend themselves, so although there are always some Order members present on guard duty, we've implemented a strict training-regime. Ron has been appointed secret-keeper for this house, and's doing a pretty good job.

This safe house has another important duty. It has been established close to Hogwarts for a reason. Hogwarts itself lies empty (although defended by strong magic: we use it occasionally, and besides, it's full of valuable items (potion ingredients, magical objects etc) so cannot be allowed to fall into Voldemort's hands). The grounds, however, are teeming with Order members. The giants and centaurs live here. It is also frequently used for tactical practice: mock battles are sometimes held to help ready members-in-training.

But today, it will all end.

Today is the anniversary of Dumbledore's death. A lot has happened since the Order lost its leader, and Harry rose to take his place. Bill Weasley recovered and married Fleur. Hagrid married Madame Maxime. Since then, however, it has been strictly business. While the Order has continued to focus on fighting Voldemort's army, Harry, Ron and I have been seeking out and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. We have been successful.

Only two shards of Voldemort's twisted soul remain. One is in his body; the other is in the snake, Nagini. That snake is currently trapped in an unbreakable glass container, guarded by three of the Order in a room in the heart of Grimauld Place. The room is sealed. Only a member of the Order may enter, and only if their intentions are good.

Nagini is our bait. Voldemort is desperately searching for the rest of his soul. He can sense that he is but a thread away from being reduced to a mere mortal, a normal man. Today we shall choose the site where the battle will take place. We will then bring Nagini, and Voldemort will have to follow. The battle that will follow will decide the fate of the world as we know it. Neither can live while the other survives, so today one must die. What happens on the following days will be unimportant, the mere picking off of any remaining members of the losing side. It is today that history will be made. Today, the fate of our world will be decided.

Today, we go to war.

And I'm frightened.


	2. Chapter I

_Chapter 1 - the story really begins. Hope you like it. Feedback will be recieved with much gratitude._

_Disclaimer: not mine_

Chapter 1

As she'd taken to doing, Hermione was shut up alone in her room. Her room was one of the nicest in Number 12, Grimauld Place. She'd done it up in imitation of her old Hogwarts dormitory. Everything was red and gold, with chunky wooden furniture. Normally, the familiarity of her surroundings calmed her, but today she didn't even notice them.

She was sitting on her four-poster bed, staring vacantly at the trunk just below her window. She stared as if mesmerised, all her attention focused on the inside of her mind.

Her problem was, she mused, that she had obsessions. Unlike most people, her obsessions didn't die away after a few months of years; they lasted indefinitely. One such example was her eternal quest for knowledge. She always wanted to know things. During her time at a muggle primary school and later at Hogwarts, she had devoted her time to books and learning. Even now, when her life as a fairly innocent schoolgirl was over, she continued to thirst for more. She had gone to a lot of trouble to re-house the entire contents of Hogwarts' library in Number Twelve, along with Dumbledore's personal collection of ancient tomes.

Yes, Hermione's obsessions were for good, and one such obsession was Draco Malfoy.

Try as she might, Hermione could never decide just when this obsession began. She normally held that infamous day in her third year when she slapped him accountable. It could, however, have begun long before then.

She could argue with herself all day – and frequently did – about the whens and wherefores, but the facts remained facts. She was obsessed with him. She used to catch herself watching him, during classes. She would study him, noting every movement, every gesture, analysing ever little thing in order to try and discover the mind that lay within. He was a puzzle, an enigma; one she was determined to solve.

Was it love? Of course not! What an idea. In love with someone she had loathed ever since they first met? The idea was laughable! It was impossible, absolutely impossible. This is what Hermione told herself, and yet still she stared at the trunk, lost in thought, unable to calm her troubled, doubting mind.

Reluctantly, Hermione dragged her thoughts back to the here and now. Entertaining as such trains of thought may be, there was work to do. She got up and stretched. Walking to the door, she turned the key and let herself out.

The practice rooms were large and bright. They were also crowded. As Hermione walked in, she was hit by a wave of noise. Bracing herself, she made her way through the room, ducking and dodging as wizards and witches practiced and duelled. Through a doorway on the far side of the room she could hear a cacophony of gunshots: the muggles were hard at work, too. Luckily, Hermione had had the foresight to install a few private rooms. It was here that she was headed.

Hermione entered the last free room, glancing around. In the corner were a variety of life-size dummies, each clutching a wand. With a wave of her own wand, they jumped to life and began to advance, menacingly. Pushing back her sleeves briskly, Hermione began to duel.

Again and again the mannequins advanced; again and again Hermione repelled them. In each lifeless face she saw, staring back at her, a pair of liquid grey eyes. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Hermione fought on.


End file.
